Fluffy Tomatoes
by The Crystal Magnolia
Summary: A series of fluffy spamano oneshots, ranging from AUs to 2p! I'll take requests if you please
1. Cute Little Tomato-Picker

Antonio sighed, looking at Lovino. "Ay, Lovi… why are you so cute?" He questioned. "Eh? What are you talking about, bastard?" Lovino said as he pushed his bangs out of his face. "You're just so cute! How do you do it?" Lovino put a hand on his hip and frowned. "I'm not _cute, _bastard! I'm _sexy _and _manly! _My stupid bastard of a little brother is cute." He said, huffing. "Now get back to work, Toni. These tomatoes aren't going to pick themselves!" He said no more as he went back to picking tomatoes, _And in a very adorable way, _Antonio noted. He would pick up a tomato, smile, and place a small kiss on the top of it, hoping Antonio wasn't watching. But he was. Lovino suddenly stopped his process and looked at Antonio. "W-why the fuck are you watching me pick tomatoes?! G-get to work!" he yelled, blushing in embarrassment of Antonio watching him. Antonio smiled. "Okay, my lovely tomate~!" he said, turning around to continue picking the juicy fruit. "But I might continue to watch you. The way you pick tomatoes is so-" "Don't you say it, Toni!" "Cute!" "That's it!" Antonio only laughed as Lovino chased him around the garden, yelling threats. "Cute! You're so C-U-T-E, Lovi~!" He yelled as he made his way out of the garden and into the house. Lovino sighed, giving up on catching Toni. His curl turned into a heart as he smiled. "So are you…" He said to himself. "Thanks!" "C-chigi! I thought you went inside!"


	2. Bullying Request by Katie-Kat1129

**Here's my first requested chapter! I hope you like it, Katie-Kat1129! It's not ****_exactly _****what you asked for, but I hope it's good enough!**

* * *

Antonio made his way down the hall of his school happily, a smile plastered on his face. He was in a good mood (was he ever not in a good mood?) and was quite happy to be going homw, even if it was a little late to leave. He began whistling a tune, swinging his Spanish flag printed messenger bag from side to side. His joyous whistling stopped short as he heard a scream and the bang of skin against metal. "Huh?" He questioned to himself. He followed the sound of whimpering to the east hallway. "P-please, s-stop!" He heard an Italian-accented voice say. "Lovino?" He peeked around the hallway to see a bruised and bloody Lovino laying in the hallway, crying by a locker. "Heh, the faggot wants us to stop!" Said a jock. "Well we ain't gonna 'til he's down for the count." Said another.  
Antonio felt his blood begin to boil. How could they do this? WHY would they do this?! He internally questioned. He watched the athletes bring their feet down to meet Lovino's body until he could watch no more. "Hey!" He yelled out suddenly. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled. The jocks turned to face him, smirks on their faces. "We're doing to him what we did to you, fag!" Yelled one. Antonio froze. They don't mean… His face turned into a deep scowl. "No you're not!" He said as he charged towards them, his usually happy appearance gone completely. He brought his tanned fist down onto a blond's face, soon whirling around to roundhouse kick a ginger.  
He felt as though he had no chance of winning against the group of five, but continued fighting anyway. If he could protect his best friend, the scars and bruises would be worth it. He felt a foot connect with his chest harshly, more likely than not breaking a few ribs. "Ay!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. Another's foot was brought down on his face, and more all over his body. He felt a steady stream of blood pour from his nose, as well as a few scratches. He managed to stand back up and left hook one of the muscled boys in the face hard enough to teach him a lesson. This distracted the others enough to allow Antonio to pick Lovino up (with much difficulty) and run away, towards his home.

* * *

When Lovino awakened from his unconsciousness, he was laying on a couch. "Hm?" He tried sitting up, but to no avail. It hurt him too much to sit up, so he remained in his side. He did, however, look around. He recognized the place. It was Antonio's house. "A-Antonio?" He called out weakly. "Ah, Lovi! You woke up!" Came a Spanish voice. He saw Antonio enter the living room and sit on the floor beside the couch. Why is he covered in bandages? He thought, eyeing the wrappings around his best friend. "So how are you feeling?" Asked the Spaniard. "My head hurts like hell and my leg feels like it's on fire. The hell's wrong with you?" He questioned, motioning towards the bandages. "Nothing you should be worried about." This answer wasn't good enough for Lovino, but he was too weak to argue. "Why did they do that?" Antonio asked suddenly. "I…I came out to my class today." He said, not looking Antonio in the eyes. "They did that to me when I came out, too…" Antonio said.  
They sat in silence for a while. "So you're gay." Antonio finally said. Lovino nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah." was the only thing he said. "And so am I." "Yeah." Silence. "Would you…" His pulse sped up as he thought about what he was doing. "Would you like to be gay together?" He asked. Lovino let a small smile appear in his face. "Si. Ti amo, Toni." He admitted, blushing. "Te amo." Antonio said in return, placing a small kiss on Lovino's bandaged head. "I'll never let them hurt you again." Promised the Spaniard. "You better not, bastard…" Lovino muttered, falling asleep.


	3. Change Request by Black-Cat-In-Boots

**Oh my God, I hate this. It sucks, and do yourself a favor by not reading it. I am so sorry about how bad this sucks, Black-Cat-In-Boots. You have every right to shoot me.**

* * *

Romano sighed. He was lonely. It wasn't often that Spain left their shared home to hang out with Italy, but lately he had went to his place nearly every day. He would ask if Romano wanted to come along, but the Italian refused. "Hell no!" He had scoffed. "I don't want to go to that asshole's place! It smells like garlic and that potato bastard is always there." He had said this morning. Spain shrugged and left without even saying goodbye.

"Does he really like Venenciano better than me?" He asked himself. He ran a hand over his face before falling back on his bed. "Of course he does. Who doesn't?" He sighed once more. "Everyone likes that shitface more than me! And why wouldn't they? He's cuter, nicer, less rude…" He trailed off. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Well… I'll be more like my turdhead little brother if Spain loves him so much! Then he'll love me!" He said to himself. "N-not that I like him…" He added, not fooling himself.

* * *

"Hola Roma! I'm home!" Spain called, entering the house. He awaited Romano's normal call of 'Why should I give a shit, idiot?' but it never came. In it's place was a cheerful call of "Welcome back, Spain!" he blinked. "How was your day? Dinner's on the table." He said. Spain's jaw dropped. "My day was… Lovi, are you feeling okay?" He asked, concerned for his long-time friend. He entered the kitchen an saw Romano.

Was he…Smiling? At him.?! And then something else strange happened. "Why wouldn't I feel okay, silly?" Southern Italy giggled.

Giggled.

_ Giggled._

_** Giggled.**_

"Lovino, amigo, you must be sick! I'll call a doctor!" Spain began to look for his cellphone, only to be stopped by Romano's hand. His smile was gone, replaced by a glare. Romano must have noticed his faquade melted away, though, and put the fake smile back on his face. "I said I was fine. You don't need to worry about me. Now," He grabed Antonio's hand, trying not to blush, and pulled him over to the table. "Eat up! I made lasagna, your favorite!" Antonio blinked. Suspiciously, he thanked the Italian nation. _Did my poor little tomato go insane?! Is he going to try to kill me or something? I pray to God this isn't poisoned… _Thought Antonio. He cautiously took a bite of the meal. upon finding he wasn't dead upon swallowing, he continued to chow down upon the meal.

"Roma, this is really good, but…Why?" Romano blinked, not understanding what Spain meant. "What do you mean, Spain?" He asked. "Am I bothering you?" "That's it! Why are you being so nice?!" Spain asked, standing up. He put a hand on Romano's forehead as if checking his temperature. "Are you sick? Did you go insane? Are you plotting to kill me?" He bombarded the smaller man with questions. A frown materialized on Romano's face as he smacked Spain's tan hand away.

"You dumbass! Are you _that _dense?!" He yelled. "I was acting like my stupid fucking brother, numbnuts!" Antonio blinked a few times. "Why would you do that?" He asked. Romano huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because you're spending all your time with him now, moron." He said. "I-I thought acting like him would make you…" He mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" Romano mumbled the same thing over again, blush rising to his face. "Didn't quite catch that." "God motherfucking damn it! I fucking said love me! I thought acting like my brother would make you love me!" He yelled, face crimson.

Antonio frowned. "Roma… I do love you." He said, putting a hand on Romano's shoulder. "You don't have to change who you are. I love _you_." He kissed Lovino's cheek. "Wha…You love me?" Romano said in astonishment. "Y-You… love… _me_?" Spain nodded, beginning to regret what he said. "Si…" Silence. "Do… do you love me?" He asked. "Wha- Are you fucking dense? Of course I do!" Romano said, blush only growing. Antonio smiled. "Then do me a favor. Never change." He said as he kissed South Italy. "Of course not, bastard…" Romano said as the kiss ended. "As long as I have you… I won't change."


End file.
